Jack's Revenge
by aragorn88123
Summary: After Evy, left him he had to get his revenge so he kidnaps her son to get even. This is only my second fanfiction please review it for me.


**Jacks Revenge**

Written by: Kevin description: After Evy, left him he had to get his revenge so he kidnaps her son to get even.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or characters from The Mummy. I only own Larry. Jack belongs to Bethany and every one else belongs to Stephen Sommers.

It was a day the O'Connell's were use to going through. Getting up in the morning, going down for breakfast, and going to work and Alex to school. What they didn't know was that this day might be the very last day they saw their son. As Alex came down to get his breakfast he heard a sound coming from the living room. When he looked in, there was no one there so he decided to investigate the room. Just as he was walking around the couch, a man jumped out from the coat closet. The man was tall, maybe six foot. He was very slim like a man that worked out allot, he had brown hair and brown eyes. Alex didn't know the man so he tried to run but the man quickly grabbed him.

"Mo…" Alex started to yell but couldn't finish because the man had put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Evy was in the kitchen with Rick fixing breakfast when they heard the scream from Alex. Rick ran into the living room to find out what was wrong but when he got there Alex wasn't there so he went upstairs to see if Alex had yelled from there but he was not in his room.

"Evy we have a big problem on our hands. Alex is missing!" Rick said with a frantic look on his face.

"What do you me Alex is missing! He can't be missing." Evy was worried. He son never went anywhere without telling her or Rick.

"He's not in his room. I can't find he anywhere."

Rick and Evy tore the house up looking for Alex when Evy found a note on the coffee table:

Evy,

If you want to see, your son again, meet me at your library at two. Don't bring Rick or anyone else.

"Rick look. I found this on the coffee table."

Rick quickly studied the note and then looked at Evy. "He said you couldn't bring anyone so don't but bring your tape recorder for evidence against him."

Evy ran to get the tape recorder so she could make sure that it still worked. Time went buy very slowly for Rick. When the clock said 1:30 Evy went to the library to meet with this mystery kidnapper. When Evy made it to the library, she noticed a car there that didn't belong to any of her co-workers. She remembered that she had a pin and paper just in case of emergencies. She got the pin and paper out and wrote down the license plate number for more evidence. She entered the library expecting to see someone she didn't know but she knew the person that was in the library. Alex was nowhere in sight so Evy decided to act calm even though her heart was beating so fast that her chest began to hurt.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" She asked very confused by seeing her old high school boyfriend there.

"I'm here to bargain with you. I will give you your son back but you must give me something." He had a deep look on his face. Evy knew what he wanted but didn't know why he couldn't face facts and realize that everything between them was over.

"Jack, I will give you money, a car even but I will not leave Rick for you. It was over a long time ago. Why can't you realize that?"

"We are not over and if you won't do what I say you will never see your son again." Jack was getting aggravated with her. Evy didn't want to lose her son but what could she do in this situation?

"I hate to do this but I will talk to you here again at the same time tomorrow to tell you my decision." Evy left knowing that she was leaving her son with a crazy person.

Evy went home to talk to Rick about the situation and Rick wanted to kill Jack for stealing his son. Evy had to make a big decision, to leave Rick and get their son back or to stay with Rick and never see their son. How could Evy make a decision like this? It was so hard to leave Rick but it was also hard to live without her son. The only child that her and Rick had. Evy spent the night pacing the library in their house looking for her decision but couldn't find it. When Evy had to make a big decision like this, she would always find herself reading a book. It helped to ease the pressure of making hard decisions. She found herself reading a book when Rick asked her if she was going to try having a library of her own. When she was finished reading Egyptian Myths, she came to her decision. She had formulated a thought while reading, what if she would trick Jack into giving up Alex. The next day Evy told Rick about her plan and he agreed to it. At 1:30, she went to the library as she did the day before.

"Jack I have come to my decision, I am leaving Rick." Evy felt horrible saying that but she knew it was all a trick.

"Are you joking with me? I want to see the divorce papers when it happens." Jack had a very stern look on his face. She had tricked him once but it wasn't going to happen again.

"Alright. I will bring you a copy of the divorce papers." Evy felt her stomach sink but she knew that she had to to get Alex back.

She went home that night thinking it would be the last she would spend in this house with the man that she loved for so long. When she told Rick that she had to get a copy of the divorce papers for Jack, Rick just smiled and started to chuckle.

"What could possibly be so funny about this?" Evy asked with a serious frown on her face.

"I know a guy who is a divorce lawyer. I could get him to make some fake papers and you could give them to Jack."

Evy also began to laugh knowing that Jack wouldn't be able to tell the difference between fake and real papers. Rick got in his car and ran over to the lawyers office.

"Larry, I need you to make some fake divorce papers for me and Evy."

Larry Smiled, "Why do you need fake divorce papers?" He was a little puzzled by the request.

"A man stole my son and the only way to get him back is to do this so will you please make them for me." Rick knew that Larry wouldn't turn him down. Rick was the one who saved Larry's job.

"Alright. I can have them to you by next Monday."

Rick was a little hesitant at first because Monday was 7 days away and didn't know how Evy would take it but she knew that if they could get them she would get her son. When Rick got home, he told Evy about waiting 7 days. She was calm but not happy. Rick could tell by the way she said that she didn't want to wait but at least she would get the papers. Monday came and they got the papers for their fake divorce. Evy then met with Jack again and gave him the papers. Jack could have been happier to see this.

"Alright Evy, will you marry me now?"

Evy's heart started to beat fast again. She could believe that he wanted to marry her this soon.

"Why are you rushing into this? Shouldn't we take this slow?" Evy looked like she was going to cry. She had given him the divorce papers and now he wanted to marry her.

"Why shouldn't we get married? If we take it slow you have the chance of running away again." Jack was thinking smart now.

"I just divorced my husband, I think we should go slow. I won't run away."

Jack didn't believe her because last time the met she did run away after taking their relationship slow.

"Either marry me or lose your son." Jack was again getting frustrated with her.

"Fine. I'll marry you." Evy said reluctantly.

Jack had them get married right then and there and Evy cried through most of the wedding. When Jack decided to take their honeymoon, Evy knew that he might try something and she wasn't wrong about that. Constantly he would try to kiss her and constantly she would push him away. He also tried to sleep with her but she kindly asked him to sleep on the couch and when he would refuse, she moved to the couch and left him in the bed. Jack didn't stand for that, he pressured her to sleep in the bed with him and he would always put Alex in there as if he still had control over Evy's reactions.

"Jack, you can't keep pressuring me into things that I don't want to do. I am not your slave, I am a human being."

"Yes, your right. You are still my wife though and I want this to be a normal relationship." This was the first time that Jack had actually agreed with her.

"What is a normal relationship with you Jack?"

"Where we sleep in the same bed and we love each other."

"But we can't have a normal relationship because I don't love you. I love Rick."

Jack was furious with what she was saying. He raised a hand to slap her but quickly put it down. When they got back from their honeymoon Jack let Evy see Alex. Evy was never so overjoyed to see Alex.

"How are you? Did he treat you good?" Evy keep coming up with questions to ask him. So many questions that Alex had no time to answer before Jack took Evy back down stairs.

Mean while, Rick was missing Evy so much that he took to drinking to find happiness. She had been gone for more than a month and he couldn't help but think of the worst when he thought of her with Jack. Little did he know that Evy was planning her escape. She would grab Alex, leave Jack, and go to Rick. She didn't know that it would be hard to get away from Jack.

"I'm leaving you Jack. I'm going back to Rick and I am taking Alex." Evy didn't like facing Jack without Rick being there.

"You can't leave me without divorcing me and I won't divorce you." Jack was being very stubborn.

"We aren't even married. I signed the marriage papers with my left hand." She smiled when she thought of how she fooled him.

"What does it matter what hand you write with?"

"I wrote with the wrong hand. If you sign with the hand that you don't write with it isn't legal. I also didn't divorce Rick."

"If I can't have you, no one can." He started to walk toward her and she was backing away but soon found her self in the corner of the room. Jacks violent side came out as he started hitting her. She tried to fight back but he was stronger than she was. He then pulled out his bowie knife and stabbed her in the stomach. As she fell to the floor in pain and bleeding, she saw Rick burst in the door. Jack still had the knife in his hand but Rick had his gun. He took one shot at Jack and hit him in the neck. When he saw Jack fall to the floor, he ran to Evy but Evy wasn't responding to any of his gestures and calls. Rick was too late, Evy was already dead. He carried her lifeless body to the car and took her to the hospital. The doctors told him that there was now way to save her. She was bleeding too much to fast.

"Can you at least try to save her?" Rick started to cry.

"There is no possible way to save her, she is dead now." The doctor informed Rick in sympathy.

Rick went home to tell Jonathan the news. Jonathan gave Rick a hug and told him that everything was going to be ok. Rick didn't see how, Evy was lost.

"Jonathan, how is everything going to be ok? Evy's dead. Do you not understand that?"

"I was trying to comfort you." Jonathan said thinking that he had gotten nowhere with what he said to Rick. Alex came to his dad for comfort but Rick wasn't able to give him any comfort. Evy had died. How do you tell your son that his mom was gone for good?

"Wait a minute. I have an idea." It was rare that Jonathan get an idea so Rick went with it.

"What's your idea Jonathan?" Rick questioned with little enthusiasm

"The Black Book, we can use it to bring her back." After Alex did it at Ahmshere, Jonathan knew he could do it again.

They got the book from Evy's library and went to the hospital.

"Where is Evelyn O'Connell at?" Rick asked. He didn't know if they had moved her or not.

"She's down the hall and the it's the first door on the right."

Rick quickly ran with Jonathan down the hall to Evy's room. Jonathan read the book but came to a halt when he found a symbol that he couldn't remember. Evy wasn't there this time to help him.

"Rick, do you know what this symbol means?" Jonathan asked, not sure if Rick knew or not.

"What does it look like?" Rick only knew a few of the hieroglyphs. Evy taught him how to read most of it.

"It's a bird, an owl." Jonathan couldn't figure it out but Rick knew it in a second.

"Shokran!" Rick yelled at Jonathan with impastions.

"Efday Shokran ahmenophus" As Jonathan spoke the last word a light filled the room and before they knew it Evy opened her eyes and jumped in Rick's arms.

"It's a good thing you brought me back because I have some news for you." Evy spoke with a smile on her face.

"Are you pregnant?" Rick said with shock on his face.

"No, but I wanted us to be together when I told you that I stood up to Jack by myself. Do you know what the means? I'm not afraid of him any more."

Rick didn't reply but Evy knew that he was happy for her. Back at Jacks place, Jack was lying in a puddle of blood but as soon as he came to, he realized that he wasn't dead. Rick had missed his jugular vain and made a hole through his neck. Rick, Evy, and Jonathan went back home knowing that their ordeal was over. A few days later, they found out that Evy was pregnant but Evy didn't know who the child belonged to. It could have been Rick's but at the same time she felt that this child belonged to Jack. Evy found out that Rick was the father after she had the baby and she knew everything would be all right little did she know that Jack was up to his old tricks again.

The End 


End file.
